


If You Can't Stand The Heat...

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot, and everybody's suffering, except for Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Stand The Heat...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



"God, I can't stand this." Diana muttered under her breath. Sitting by the door of the van, she was fanning herself briskly with a case file.

"You and me both," Peter added. He couldn't stand it, either. And the constant complaining was getting on his nerves.

"You know what they say," Jones quipped from his position by the video screens, "it's not the heat, it's the humidity."

The comment earned him baleful looks from the two other agents.

The van's air-conditioning was doing a very bad job of handling the heat. It was much better than actually walking the streets outside, where temperatures had easily soared past 95 and were still climbing, but all three agents still wished they were back in their comfortable office.

"Hey, guys!" A grinning Neal threw open the door, letting in a blast of baking air from outside.

"Shut that door!" Diana snapped.

Neal hurried to oblige, handing around the iced coffees he'd been sent to get. Peter had sent him on a coffee run, more to get him out of the van than any other reason. Not that Peter was vindictive or anything, but the CI was too comfortable in this heat, way more than anybody had a right to. Peter was sweating in his shirtsleeves while Neal was still wearing his suit. It wasn't right.

His little run outside hadn't dampened Neal's spirits, though. He seemed cool in his jacket, and his fedora was jauntily balanced on top of his head. Peter wondered what his secret was.

Neal seemed completely oblivious of the resentful looks he was getting from the FBI agents. "So.. did our suspect come out?"

"Why should they?" Diana shot back. "You'd have to be completely mad to step out on a day like this."

"Oh, come on, Diana. It's not that hot outside."

Diana turned to Peter, silently begging him to let her to silence the CI for good. Peter pretended not to notice.

"Caffrey, how about you just.. " the agent threw up her hands.

"What?" Neal carefully sipped his iced coffee.

Diana mulled several options and then settled with the most polite one. "Shut up."

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Irritable, are we?"

"She's not the only one," it was now Peter's turn to mutter.

"It's all in your mind," Neal added philosophically, tapping one finger against his temple. "You can't let the heat get to you."

He was almost lynched right there and then.

Neal seemed to realize for the first time that the three agents were all looking at him. "What?"

"Shut up!" They all answered in unison.

Neal rolled his eyes. And they always said he was the childish one.


End file.
